Technoblabbell, Proposals and Game Boys
by Equinox-SGC
Summary: Sam and Jack argue about technoblabbell, Jack has a drink with Daniel and some how there's a fortune teller chucked in the equasion. Read on and find out more. [COMPLETED].


**Technoblabbell, proposals and game boys.**

General Jack O'Neill walked into Sam Carter's lab one fine, relatively normal afternoon. If you can call chatting to an alien who looked like he came straight from the television series The X-Files, named Thor from the Asguard race, a relatively normal morning. Well, for the SGC, it was and for this one Brigadier General Jack O'Neill it was the only fun part of his day so far, the rest of the day - not one lousy distraction! Tired of spending the rest of his day signing papers and... well, all that other 'General' (pun intended) stuff he now had to do. He decided to screw it, deciding to make an actual highlight in his day, just incase any one asked he headed over to the commissary, grabbed a snack and headed over to his 2IC's Lab with some oh-so-healthy blue Jell-O to brighten her day.

"Hey Carter" he said walking in and receiving a smile from her as she looked up from her work,

"Sir, haven't seen you all day, thank you" she said receiving her favorite desert and placing it in front of her as she closed down the window on her Laptop that she was previously working on before he arrived. Well, more hiding it away from the prying eyes of O'Neill. "What have you been up to?" She asked happily after being disappointed that at lunch he couldn't join her. He sat on a stool opposite her and placed his pie on the lab table.

"You know me Carter, work, work… work; you can't pry me away with it these days, even with a spatula." He replied

'Talk about role reversal' she thought smiling to herself before simply replying, "Indeed" with a refreshing smile to O'Neill's eyes,

"You've been hanging around Teal'c way to much" he said trying to be serious, taking a bite of the pie (un-known flavor) sitting on his fork.

"So what are you working on at the moment?" he asked her sincerely,

"You know, this and that." She said smiling, looking into her jelly finding her next area of attack from within the glass to devourer. He sat there staring at her, watching for the techno babble to start . . . any second now. Swallow, okay, now?

"That's it?" He said still string at her in dis-belief, after a while of enjoying her treat,

"Hmm? What?" She looked at him confused,

"Eight years of psycho babble," he went on explaining, "and today you choose to be cryptic, and say 'this and that'?" She raised her eyebrow, 'not as well as Teal'c' she thought, 'maybe I have been around him to much'

"Okay then, Sir, I was going over the statistical analysis that SG-9 brought back from P3X-8 - - -"

"I'm sure that's very interesting Carter, but the moment's gone you left it too late." She couldn't believe him as he went on, "You know I miss the super taste buds Urgo gave me" He interrupted which ticked her off just a little more. She stood up off her stool and left her cup of blue jelly and him behind in her lab as she gave him one last look which clearly said 'you can be a real jerk sometimes" then she shook her head and left,

"I thought you liked Blue Jelly!" he had called out after her,

'I do' she thought to herself as she made her way to the commissary to grab some more and hoped by the time she got back he would have left her lab. 'I should start to use the lock on my door' she though to herself as she as she grabbed another glass of Blue Jell-O from the dissert fridge.

"Doctor. Colonel. Carter" she heard the familiar voice of the commissary server as he was re-filling the fruit bowl.

"Hey Lieutenant. Gibbins" she smiled walking over to him.

"Didn't General O'Neill give you the one he came and grabbed a minute ago?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, he some how managed to make that one sour."

"Ah, well just say the word and if you want his next meal to be too salty I can work something out" Sam laughed,

"I'll hold you to that" she said taking a bite of a spoon full of her newly acclaimed jelly.

"Ah, don't stand, I'll join you –Be rite back though" he said taking his now empty fruit box out back and Carter sat at her regular table.

"Hey Sam," Daniel said entering the Commissary reading a book and holding up his empty coffee mug in his other hand, "need to refuel" he smiled and made his way to the machine,

"Uh Daniel, you might not want to stay long,"

"Damn, Lieutenant Gibbins?"

"Yeah, you should really stop leaving mugs all over the SGC; he knows your still doing it."

"How?" he questioned and Sam simply pointed to a surveillance camera as Daniel mouthed an 'O' heard Lieutenant. Gibbins voice and tried to blend in with the furniture. Lieutenant. Gibbins came out with two drinks in hand as he sat down with Colonel. Carter,

"What's this?" she asked smiling back at him

"Spiders! Soda and Ice-cream – Yours is diet, I know you like the taste better, crazy woman" he laughed.

"Thanks, I don't even remember the last time I had one of these."

"Any time. So you get a grasp of the program I gave you?" he asked,

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be fun! Just don't tell any one I said that." She smiled Poking the Ice-cream with her dissert spoon and enjoying the sugar over dose for the afternoon.

Daniel snuck out the room which Sam caught in the corner of here eye and he let out a sigh of relief for not getting caught by Lieutenant. Gibbins. On his way past Sam's lab he couldn't help but notice Jack sitting in there and he back tracked and stuck his head in.

"Jack,"

"Daniel,"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Waiting for Carter,"

"She's not here,"

"Obviously" He said rolling his eyes

"No, I mean she's In the commissary." He saw that Jack was sitting opposite a Blue jelly that had been started, but not yet half eaten quite yet.

"Did you tick her off?"

"No, I'm just waiting" He said, but all Daniel did was stare at him saying 'yeah rite!'

"Okay fine, I may have, a little,"

"A little?"

"That I'm not sure of, she'll be back" he said pointing to the empty Jelly cup

"Uh, Jack, she's flirting… I mean eating with Lieutenant Gibbins in the commissary."

"Excuse me?" he said, and Daniel mentally smirked knowing that would get his attention.

"There are a few bugs in it, but other than that and the reset malfunction I'm almost done." Sam said happily to Lieutenant. Gibbins and he smiled as they hung around the commissary door.

"Great! It'll be fantastic"

"So, come by tonight around 7?"

"Sure, I'll bring take out and you can show me what you've got so far."

"Excellent bye Doctorr. Colonel. Carter" Lieutenant. Gibbins said before making his way back to the kitchens and Carter ran some gate diagnostics for an hour with Siler (in hope he wouldn't get electrocuted…maybe next time) before heeding back to her lab where she found her melted blue jelly and across from is one Brigadier's head on his crossed arms asleep of her table. And he hadn't even finished his pie.

"Sir," She said louder then she intended and felt a little bad when he jumped.

"Carter, jees – uh, I was just leaving" he said getting up a little to fast and couldn't see any thing at all as the blood in his head rushed. Rubbing his hands over his face he made his way to the door. And whilst getting his vision back he turned to Carter, "So, team night… well Teal'c Daniel you and I, my house tonight? Say round 7?"

"Tonight? I'm sorry Sir I kind of have something planned with someone else already."

"Oh, I didn't know you were seeing some one." Jack felt a pain of feelings shoot through him.

"It's okay," he said quickly wanting to leave her presence, "I have to go" and he was gone before she could get a word out.

"You're drunk, you're not calling her!"

"You're drunk! You can't tell me what to do!"

Teal'c had been around Carter to long and he rolled his eyes as he tried to enjoy the movie.

"Oh-for-cryin'-out-loud! Give me the damn phone!"

"Make me!" Daniel dared him laughing, making his way to the front door and throwing it in the snow. Well there was some snow but it there were more puddles then anything and as Jack saw his phone in the puddle he turned back to Daniel and glared at him.

"Well, if you won't let me call her, we're going over." Teal'c heard Jack speak, and had to question his stupidity,

"Is that necessarily wise O'Neill?"

"T-man, come on you drive. I drink!"

About 8 minutes later they pulled into the driveway, stumbled out of the car and made there way to the door. Jack rang the doorbell happily and glared at Daniel took his yo-yo from his car.

"May I help you?" The woman asked,

"Madam Pavlou?" Daniel asked,

"That Is I, How may I be of a service to you this fine …" she looked at her watch, "I'm guessing your problems keep you from sleep, come in." She ushered them inside where a table stood and Teal'c saw a crystal ball in the middle,

"I do not have problems"

"Yeah, T-man no, but Jack certainly does!" Daniel laughed. Madam Pavlou smiled and took the beer out of Daniel's hand and replaced it with a herbal drink she took out of her fridge that stood behind her covered in pictures of mythological creatures.

"What seams to be the problem then Jack?" she said looking at the troubled man and placing in front of him another herbal drink and taking away his beer.

"You tell me all knowing one." He said challenging her, she studied him and simply said,

"There is a woman involved in this equation?" He kept his gaze on her and then looked at Daniel,

"Oh she's good!" Daniel said and had a try of the dink, "eeeww, its like," he thought about it for a second, "Oh, it's actually not bad!" he said having more. Teal'c simply sat in silence wondering why he offered to drive them to the fortune teller's house in the first place.

Madam Pavlou nodded her head informing Jack to tell her more. And so he did with the help of Daniel's story telling and Teal'c's silence.

"There's this woman,"

"My sister"

"Kind of, yeah any way, I was talking to her in the afternoon,"

"He managed to turn a friendly hello into pissing her off"

"I didn't say any thing out of the ordinary!" they now started directing the story at each other,

"Oh come on Jack, you always manage to- -"

"Boys! Please, let me ask the questions!" she interrupted there rivalry, but Daniel didn't stop,

"He told me he asked her what she was working on and she said 'nothing much' and theeeeen he got upset she wasn't going on about, what does he call it?" Daniel looked at Teal'c who just sat there not moving a muscle, "Techno babble! – by the way, he hates that so she was doing him a favor!"

"Perhaps I should go over now and apologise?" Jack said full of concern,

"I do not think that would be wise O'Neill" Teal'c commented.

"Sure it is!" Daniel said getting up and then falling back down in the chair giggling like a little school girl.

"I am sorry about this Madam Pavlou. How much do you wish us to pay?" Teal'c said taking Daniel's wallet from him and taking out $200.

"That should be fine Teal'c. Nice beanie by the way, cute symbol on it. And don't worry about the two. I gave them hangover drinks so they'll be fine in the morning."

Teal'c bowed his head and helped his other two friends to there feet. On the way to the front door Teal'c caught a glimpse of his reflection and found that one of his friends had painted his forehead symbol on the front of his beanie.

"I'm okay Teal'c really. You take Daniel home and pick me up later. I really need a walk."

"Are you certain O'Neill?" He asked and Teal'c looked at madam Pavlou who nodded her head.

"It's okay Teal'c, he'll just walk around the block, my drink's kicking in." Teal'c nodded his approval and took a stumbling Daniel to the car and drove off.

Madam Pavlou went back inside her house to sleep and Jack started his stroll down the empty street. He looked at his watch 11:56pm while walking down the street he looked around, puddles there was a park to his right and decided to walk across it and soon found himself with a clear mind. That is, until he made his way to the other side and found he was standing in front of one Colonel's house. He slowly walked over to the door about to knock on it until he hears her voice and the voice of another man, Lieutenant. Ribbon? No – Gibbins, what was he doing there? He could here him explaining something.

"Okay, so I know it will seam corny, but I want an honest girly reaction, okay?"

"Okay," she said giggling. 'Giggling?' he thought to himself, but decided to keep listening.

"Okay so, uh I'm going to get down on one knee, so I hope I don't fall when I do this!" he said laughing with her, "Come on, come on, honest reaction" Gibbins said while laughing with her.

"Okay, sorry –GASP!" She exclaimed while laughing,

"That'll do" he said trying to hold his laughter in, "Will you marry me?" Jack waited for a reply, eyes wide open and jaw practically dragging on the floor. Still silence…

"Well, okay some sort of reaction is welcome!" Gibbins said sounding worried,

"Hey! That was a dramatic pause thank you very much! Don't interrupt the moment!"

"Jeeps, okay! I'm sorry" he said giggling with her.

"Do you have a ring or should I just pretend?" Jack heard her say while he knew this was a verified moment, he found himself frozen on the spot where he was standing.

"Aw crap! I do, should I start again?" he heard Gibbins stumble up and Sam reply,

I think if you're going to do this again we should lay of the whine, or do you think that's the only way you'll get a 'Yes'?" she said and Jack heard him walk closer again.

"Let's just do this again, ready - - - Will you marry me?" Suspecting Gibbins was now down on his knee again and now holding out a ring he heard Sam's 'Dramatic pause' followed by,

"Are you going to open the box?" she giggled.

"Oh right… Will you marry me?" he laughed, "it's getting easier to say every time. But a _reaction _would be good!" he said, emphasizing the word 'reaction',

"OH my god! Yes I will marry you! And woah! It's beautiful!"

"Really?"

"Really!" she repeated, "you did fantastically, then what, hug, kiss then hot steamy sex?" He heard Gibbins laugh and Jack felt his heart stop – well he was damn sure he felt something kick him in the heart.

"That was the plan, yeah" he said while laughing, "but I think I better get going, I start work at 4"

"Yeah good idea, thanks for dinner and helping me finish the program."

"No problem, it was a great idea"

'Okay' Jack though to himself, if there was a perfect time for him to get the hell off of her front door step, now would be a good time. He rubbed his face as he made his way across the road and too the park, he heard Gibbins get in the car and drive off before hearing,

"General O'Neill?" being called out in his direction,

'Oh crap' he winced and turned around realizing the street light was right above him and he wasn't so hidden in the park at all. She walked out into her yard and he met her there.

"What are you doing here? I don't see your car" she said looking around.

"Teal'c has it."

"Then how did you get here?"

"I… I walked"

"All the way?" She said folding her arms trying to keep herself warm.

"Ah, yes. . ."

"So, you walked all the way here and you weren't going to come in?"

'Damn,' he thought to himself before speaking up, "Well, I was going to but..."

"Sorry, but can we go inside? It's starting to snow, and I'm freeing sir,"

"Oh sure Carter," He said, he hadn't even realised the snow had started falling.

"I was bout to come in – but I realised you had company." Jack cleared his throat, "Congratulations by the way," he said awkwardly, "Maybe I should go..." he made his way back to the door.

"What?" She said confused, "Congratulations on what?"

"…. Your engagement" She didn't know whether to be angry he was standing at the door all that time, or laugh.

"Sir, how long were you standing at the door?"

"Do I have to answer that," the look she gave him said it all, "enough to know to say congratulations?" She giggled; the wine was still in her system.

"Sir,"

"Look, Carter, I came to say sorry about," He looked at his watch, "yesterday. I didn't know you and Gibbins were, well seeing each other for that matter. But congratulations, I really should go."

She felt evil, because she had to admit to herself, she did enjoy seeing him squirm.

"Sir, she said making her way over to the couch and waving for him to join her before she grabbed another bottle of wine and placed in on the coffee table with two new glasses, "Gibbins has a girlfriend, soon to be fiancé, he was just practicing with me after he helped me with the program I was finishing off."

"Oh," was all he could say sitting next to her on the couch.

"Well, today's your day to celebrate any way" she said poring two glasses and handing him one,

"My day?" he said confused, and even more confused as she moved closer to him and was about to placed a kiss oh his cheek as she did, he turned around to face her and instead of cheek, it turned into lips, and both of there hearts pounded faster and reluctantly pulled away a little to fast, both eyes wide, she tried to explain herself,

"That was meant for your cheek…"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that you were going to…"

"It's okay," she said and they both took a large gulp of wine before she spoke again, "Happy birthday sir"

"Happy birthday? Oh…Oh! Yes," he said still looking ahead of him, not wanting to look her in the eye, but he blamed magnets, he had to.

"You forgot?" she giggled,

"No giggling" he said, now smiling himself, but she couldn't help it,

"What do you think the kiss was for then?" she said with an evil grin, he couldn't notice she'd been hanging around him way to long and smiled, and almost choked as he swallowed some more wine.

"Ah, well you know to see if you could taste the wine on my lips perhaps? Steal some of those Super Urgo taste buds I still have?"

"You wish" she said still giggling at the awkward tension between them, she didn't even realise it, but he was going crazy with her sitting brushed up beside him, he figured she was still a little cold as she lent against his left side on the lounge with her right trying to take his body heat. He noticed her right hand was up on the lounge which held her wine glass so she was turned face to face with him, he looked down at his left leg and her free hand lingered at his knee, he looked at it and back up to her eyes and she then realised where her hand was.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked,

"How much have you already had to drink?" she giggled back at him.

"Hey, no giggling!"

"Stop me!" she said, gazing into his eyes, and there faces grew closer to each other's and there lips brushed again for the second time that night, morning, whatever time it was. But this time they pulled each other closer, and her right hand pulled his head in closer to hers to deepen the kiss which seemed to last forever until they realised what they were doing and, well needed air.

"Wow," he said drinking the last of his wine, and placing it onto the table "okay uh,"

"I'm not drunk" she said, not knowing what else to say, and placed her empty glass on the table too,

"Neither am I" he replied and there lips found each other's once again letting in to temptation and it seemed that without thinking clothes were coming off,

"Bedroom?" Jack mumbled through a kiss,

"Screw the bedroom" he heard her mumble back, not wanting there lips to part for a second and she could tell he was smiling through their kiss.

Later that morning Sam awoke to find her self on the lounge on top of a very naked General, and the only thing covering them was a blanket they had thrown over them both earlier that morning. She smiled, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers, but she had to get up and make her way to her bedroom to find some clothes, after a hot refreshing shower. When she walked back into the lounge room, now cleaned and dressed she saw him sitting on the lounge putting his shoes on.

"Happy birthday" she said as she sat on the lounge next to him to put her shoes on as well. "Wait – I have anther present for you."

"Another one?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Remember yesterday how I said 'nothing much' well, I was sort of making your present…"

"Ah, sorry"

"It's okay. Well, any way. I had Lieutenant. Gibbins over here to help me finish it." She went over to her desk and pulled out a box wrapped with a blue ribbon and went back over and handed it to him. "No, don't open it yet. When you're back at the SGC and all the paperwork is done, or you just get bored. Open it then.

"Okay…" he said taking the box and shaking it and she smiled.

"About last night... This morning…"

"Carter, you know how I feel, know one has to know. No regrets?"

"No, it's just…"

"I know"

"Yeah" she said looking a little sad and he went up to her and gave her a hug.

"We better get to work," he said kissing her on the lips and shaking his present, "can't wait for all that paperwork!" he exclaimed and she giggled and grabbed her bag and keys.

As they went to work together and made there separate ways to there respective offices. Walking down the corridors of the SGC O'Neill bumped into Teal'c who nodded his head whilst saying,

"Happy birthday O'Neill"

"Why thank you Teal'c."

"Did you work things out with Colonel Carter last night?" he asked and O'Neill was about to ask, how he knew when Teal'c went on. "I came to pick you up and madam Pavlou informed me of the direction you headed and decided to leave you be and go home myself."

"Ah, yeah, everything's just peachy. She gave me a birthday present!" He replied smirking, and then held up the gift he was holding and shook it. "See you later T", he said walking off again in the direction of his office. And as he got there he sat down with the box in front of him, then looked at his paper work 'Yep, I think I can open it now' he smiled to himself and pulled the blue ribbon that what holding the box lid on. On top was a card, he took it out and looked at the cover and laughed. She had made it herself, and drew a stick figure on the front and the words 'Happy Birthday' was written on the front. He opened it up and read the card,

_Dear Jack O'Neill,  
_

_Happy Birthday and may all your wishes come true.  
_

_I hope you have a fantastic day and that no Goa'uld drops in to spoil it._

_I don't know if you remember the game 'Load Runner' Mark and I used to play it when we were little. Anyway, Lt. Gibbins helped put something together for you, so just put the disk in your 'Game-Boy' Hope you like it._

_From Carter  _

He put the card standing up on his desk and opened his draw and pulled out his 'Game Boy' and took the Disk Card out of the box and clipped it into the back of his 'Game Boy' and switched it on.

The screen turned on and a little man in military clothes was running in one spot.

_Happy birthday! _Appeared on the screen followed by,

'_The amazing adventures of SG-1' TM _

_New game  
Load  
Save_

He read on the screen and selected 'New game' and then he found the game start.

_Make your way through the gate and gain the trust of the Jaffa Teal'c to help you on your way… _

He sent the small man through the gate and continued on his adventure.

An hour and a half later Walter came in,

"Sir, your late for your Briefing with SG-1"

"Thank you Walter" he said, quickly saving his game and taking the Game Boy with some files on top of his desk and heading to the briefing room.

"Sorry I'm late," he walked in and made his way to the head of the table. "I got caught up with…work. Carter, a quick question?"

"Yes sir?" She said smiling sweetly,

"I killed Anubis four times, and he came back to life!"

"You're on Level 3 all ready?"

"I'm sorry what?" Daniel said confused,

"I thought you were late because of work..." Carter said smiling,

"Technically me _working_ to destroy Anubis is… work"

"Anubis is Dead O'Neill" Teal'c said matter of factly.

"Exactly! Now why won't he stay that way?"

"What are you on about?" Daniel was too confused to decipher Jacks weirdness.

"Carter made me a Game Boy game for my birthday, I think there's a hidden message in this game, Your in love with Anubis and you want him to destroy me!" he said accusingly and she just laughed.

"Did you kill the last Jaffa on the level?"

"No, I Zated him… AHHHhh I forgive you." He smiled and simply said, "So, Daniel, on with the briefing"

**--THE END----**

**Author's notes:** Thanks Susie for BETTAing my work!  
Please revive or my diseased fish Jinto and Tinto will haunt you.

Kc


End file.
